pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Portal Complex
in the Map Selection. |theme = |released = 10.1.0 |popularity = |level required = 5 }} Portal Complex is a Deadly Games map in the 10.1.0 update. The map features portals that take the player into other rooms. This map also has the same glass trap from Deadly Complex. Appearance The map is largely cubical. The middle contains the starting area, where pods and pillars are present. The map also contains doorways and portals of different colors connecting to different rooms. Some doors are closed by metal doors, and this map looks somewhat identical to Deadly Complex. Strategy *If you are you using an automatic weapon, try to fire in short bursts. Not only does it saves ammo, but it gives you more accuracy at range. The AK Mini is the most accurate automatic weapon, and the Heavy Machine Gun and Uzi-Uzi are the least unless you learn the recoil patterns. *If you are suddenly attacked by a player with a Simple Flamethrower, It is best to immediately run directly backwards but don't turn around because the other player will expect you to take the time to turn around. If you do this right, the other player will be surprised and then you can fight back with a greater chance of survival. *If you are far away from opponents, try and get to the tallest part of the map (trees, towers, roofs, etc.). It can give you a greater view and a powerful advantage from above. Be warned though, eagle-eyed opponents may spot you and even snipe you if they have the right weapon(s) on hand. *Be sure to have a loaded magazine if you aren't in combat. This helps if you get surprised attack or if you want to attempt a sneak attack. As a general rule of thumb, reload when you have less than 50% capacity left OR if you are safe. *Occasionally, at the start of the game the player next to you will attack with the Combat Knife and make a easy kill out of you with headshots. To avoid that, immediately move to the center then into a different spot thus left with about 3 . Find health packs and a weapon or two to finish off an enemy once found, or strafe, jump, and attack them, returning the unfinished favor. *Be sure to check and listen for your surroundings every once and awhile. Always look back to find rival players. Keep in mind that if a player is staring at you, there is a high chance that he/she wants to spawn-kill you with the Combat Knife. It is best quitting and going to another match, or reading the tip above this one. *If you and one opponent are left standing, and he/she asks you to come to the center of the map, do not trust them. They are trying to fool you to get out in the opening so they can pick you off easily. It is best not to trust anyone. But this should be fairly obvious right? Your best shot is to tell them "OK" and look for possible ambush points, so you can pick them off. *It is usually more effective to use the Army Rifle or the Sniper Rifle at longer ranges rather than at point-blank range. If an opponent is attacking you at close range and if it's your only weapon, then obviously it's okay to use it at point-blank range. In the case of the sniper rifle, look to hit the head and quickly finish off your opponent. *Know where the chest spawn points are and try to find them first. This is especially important if you decide to run off without opening your starting chest. *Remember, the last player who SURVIVES gets the prize, so if you are waiting until the timer ends while winning, it won't work. *Portal Complex is a good map for survival games because players can easily lose you due to the teleporting. Deadly Complex is also a good map because it consists of various traps such as laser traps. Because of that, people can easily die and there would be less people to fight. However, if you want more kills and , it is best switching to a different map. *Turn off the music while playing, as the loud music will not allow you to hear faint sounds. Trivia * It uses the same sound track as Knife Party. * The map resembles the Aperture Science Labs from the game Portal. *The soundtrack has modified in the 12.5.0 update. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-33-26-605.jpeg|Red portal. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-31-12-386.jpeg|Yellow portal. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-31-55-427.jpeg|Green portal. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-33-18-565.jpeg|Azure portal. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-33-32-966.jpeg|Blue portal. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-31-30-586.jpeg|Purple portal. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-34-01-713.jpeg|Pink portal. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-31-18-867.jpeg|A closed/locked portal. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-31-48-905.jpeg|Glass walls. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-31-41-403.jpeg|Unlike in Deadly Complex, a similar map, the lines in the rooms are dark gray and not red, orange, yellow, green, azure, blue, purple or pink. These rooms don't have sector names, either. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-30-58-883.jpeg|The podium of Portal Complex. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps